supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tina Garrett
She's nothing like Jean... As a child, Tina grew up in an abusive home with an alcoholic father and a drug addict mother who didn't care much for her. Her father would continously beat and abusive her for simple things, such as touching something she wasn't allowed to touch or bringing him the wrong beer. Usually, those type of punishments led to wounds that needed hospitial care but was never taken. Around the age of ten Tina's mother died from overdose which left her broken and in dispair along with her father, but he found a way to cope with his feelings. by taking it out on Tina. Days and nights, he would abuse Tina with belts, shoes, kitchenware, and even empty beer bottles. This made Tina somewhat mentally insane in her mind, and which made her hate humanity all around her, no matter what the situation was. Doppelganger Curse In Affect When Tina turned 16, she came late from having sex with a man that in his early 20's. As soon as she arrived in the doors, her father threw a glass cup at her head, which made impact and busted glass all in her face. He took her and dragged her around the house by her hair, in which she screamed in pain for help, but the house was re-enforced via her fathers' attempts to keep her from leaving. It wasn't until she was dragged up the steps and then kicked down that she broke her neck on the impact of the floor; killing her. Her father realized what he done and began to regret what he did, but regret wasn't the only thing that he felt that night. That night, after he buried Tina's body in his backyard, His mind was plagued with voices of his daughter. He couldn't sleep; guilt overcoming his body like a wave of water washing him. The next morning in the sunlight, he began to have visions and see illusions of Tina around the house. As a way to keep himself sane, he thought about going outside for a walk, which was bad idea, considering how he nearly tried to kill every illusion of Tina but in reality, killed those on the streets. The Illusion Tina began to shift itself between her and the illusion of her mother, in which, they both tried to convince him that it's better off for him to die alone than to suffer from the two women he failed in life. That night, the father locked the house down and took out a tube of Bleach, broken glass from the night before, a pocket knife, and a large double barrel shotgun. As the Illusions instigated him to do it, he began. He first grabbed the pocket knife and slit his own wrists, before taking the pieces of glass and gulping it down his throat, with a side of bleach to 'help' with the pain. Finally, he took the double Barrel shotgun and placed it in his house, shedding tears before pulling the trigger. Rise Like A Phoenix After the death of her father, a shift in the universe happened that made Tina's body become purified once more. At the time of Tina's Death, Juliet was born, but Juliet's birth wasn't expected so soon, so, as a loophole, Tina's life force returned to her body; which not only brought her back to life; but unlocked her abiltites. In a gulf of fire, her body exploded with Cosmic energy as the ground she was surrounded by formed a crater and she flew up and out of the ground. Taking her anger out on the town, she killed them all with a single wave of her hand; killing the small town of 3,000 people; turning them into ash, right before she 'nuked' her home; hoping her father was inside, unaware of his scucide. Two years later, Tina found herself with ADHD and bi-polar disorder; something she didn't have before she died. That, mixed in with her powers, made her an unstable dangerous weapon. Tina has been with the Hellfire club for a few months but left due to their 'lame' tactics. Season 3A Tina made a cameo as she was almost used for the Sacrifice for the witches power to end the war, but was saved almost instantly. Her wereabouts are unknown. Season 3B Tina was seen after she jumped Juliet, taking her body and imposing as Jean while a mutant named Perla confronted her. After then, Tina went to Juliet's loft and imposed as Jean again as Kai let her in. Right before he told her to go, He found out her real identiy, in to which, she attacked his mind and made him pass out, bringing in juliet's body. Powers & Abilties * Cosmic Fire Manipulation ** Tina can create, shape and manipulate cosmic fire from the depths of deep space, from celestial objects such as from meteors, stars, constellations, planets/planetoids, etc. * Pain Inducement(Via Blood Manipulation) ** Tina is able to cause varying levels of pain, including physical, and/or mental to their targets using supernatural means. ** Tina is able to cause the target to be incapacitated, causing a short-term state of powerlessness or weakness, which renders them unable to do anything, including fight or defend themselves. * Telekinetic Force Manipulation ** Tina can control the purest form of telekinesis, the generation and manipulation of telekinetic force itself. ** Tina has telekinetic extensions of themselves (generally in the form of additional limbs) controlled naturally through both conscious thoughts and instinct, as if they she were parts of their own body. ** Tina can change the magnitude and the direction (vector) of an object to achieve the desired result. ** Tina is able to teleport matter/objects via telekinesis, either by telekinetically creating folds in the fabric of space. * Telepathy ** Tina can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. ** Tina can separate their spirit from the body by entering a trance, gaining access of travel to the Astral Plane. Experienced individuals may control both the Astral and Corporeal presences. ** Tina can create, shape and manipulate astral energy, allowing them to project their astral form on physical plane and to the astral plane and interact there, see spirits, making spirits visible to others, astral trapping and potentially harming the dead. * Apathy ** Tina can suppress or negate emotions in herself or do not possess emotions at all, allowing her to ignore emotional distractions, suffering from psychological/emotional stress, and/or feeling from affecting their thinking-processes. * Clairvoyance ** Tina can sense/see/hear spiritual/psychic beings and other person's presence and perceive emotions, thoughts and memories of others.